


Babe, I'm Gonna Be Your Man

by cherryvanilla



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony takes Steve to a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, I'm Gonna Be Your Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/gifts).



> Includes situational Steve/OMC, Tony/OFC

Steve’s back hits the brick of the building right before Tony’s mouth crushes his own. Their lips press together hard for a few seconds, just whispers of breath shared between them until Tony’s mouth begins to move, coaxing at Steve’s lips with his tongue.

Steve’s fingers twist in Tony’s jacket as he tilts his head backward, his mouth opening beneath his, groaning at the feel of Tony’s tongue sliding inside.

This isn’t how it begins.

******

This is how it begins:

Tony’s jabbing at him in front of the team, like always. He loves to point out all the things Steve doesn’t know about life in the 21st century, or moreover, loves pointing out his own worldly achievements. Clint is talking about taking Thor to a strip club. When Thor needs an explanation as to what that is, Tony helpfully chimes in, “Might as well tell Rogers too.”

“I know what a strip club is, Tony,” Steve says indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“A lot has changed since the gin joints of your day,” Tony says, voice permanently bored.

“Please, do enlighten me on this thing you call strip club,” Thor says.

Bruce claps him on the back. “Relax big guy, Jane wouldn’t like you knowing anyway.”

They were in the mansion’s living room, having just finished with a team meeting. Tony moves to the bar area and pours himself a drink. Steve walks toward him, not willing to leave the conversation this way. “I don’t appreciate you insinuating I’m some sort of naïve lost boy in a big world.”

Tony’s eyes twinkle as he watches Steve over the rim of his glass, finishing his drink in one long gulp. “Aren’t you?”

Steve glares at him. “You know nothing of my life before.”

Tony sniffs. “Then prove me wrong, Captain. Come with me to The Vault.”

Steve has no idea what that is and he isn’t about to ask, lest he prove Tony’s point.

“Fine.”

********

This is what happens next:

Steve feels underdressed as he stands next to Tony and his impeccable suit. He’s wearing the nicest shirt he owns and a pair of dark jeans. Tony told him he looked ‘fine’ when Steve had offered to change earlier but now, he wasn’t so sure. The limo pulls up to a swanky looking building. Tony and Steve are ushered through a velvet rope and inside the darkened entrance of the building. The place is lowly lit, with chic décor. A door is opened for them to reveal a large club with… dancers in various areas of the room and various stages of undress – on the laps of customers, in glass cages dancing. Steve gulps, hard.

Tony looks at him and grins. “How worldly are you now, Steve?”

Steve is momentarily distracted by Tony calling him by his first name that he cannot answer. A second later a beautiful woman approaches them.

“Mr. Stark, it’s so lovely to see you again. And you’ve brought a friend.”

Tony smiles at her, all lips and charm, bending to kiss her hand. “Marcy, you’re looking ravishing this evening. Say hello to Steve Rogers.”

“A pleasure,” Steve says, kissing her hand as well.

“Likewise. Mr. Stark, your usual room?”

“Yes, please.”

“And…” she looks between them. “One companion or two?”

Tony flashes Steve a calculating grin. “Send Jackie and Ryan please.”

Steve rolls his eyes. Tony probably had a harem of girls lined up.

“Of course, sir. You know the way.”

Steve follows Tony up a staircase, where they pass a girl serving champagne. Tony takes two glasses and hands one off to Steve in one smooth movement.

They enter the room, which has a large TV, a mini-bar, and two large couches.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Tony waves.

“Look, Tony, I don’t really need a girl. Or this champagne.”

What he didn’t say was that he didn’t want to see Tony with a girl either. Ever since… arriving, Tony has gotten under Steve’s skin but it’s more than that – he feels some kind of connection, attraction that he’s never felt before. Every day he tries to put it out of his head, to no avail.

“Relax, Cap. Sit down, have a drink, and enjoy the 21st century.”

“This all seems – a little much,” Steve waved his hand.

Tony chortles. “You’re experiencing a club intended for well-to-do clientele. If you’d prefer, I could take you to The Tender Trap on the lower east side.”

Steve cringes at the mere name. “No, uh, that’s fine.” He takes a seat on the black leather couch against the back wall while Tony sits on the one adjacent. In that moment, the door opens and Steve’s mouth drops; a small brunette and a muscular blonde walk in.

“Steve, meet Jackie and Ryan.”

They both say hello and greet Tony. Steve is staring at the blonde, utterly surprised that ‘Ryan’ is a man. Somehow, Tony’s affection for men must have flown under his radar.

Steve is flushed to the tips of his ears as Tony grins smugly at him. Ryan is wearing a white wife-beater and navy jeans. He stalks toward Steve and stops just shy of his legs. “Hey gorgeous. You with him?” He jerks his head toward Tony, smiling invitingly.

Steve eyes widen and he looks abruptly at Tony, who was whispering with Jackie but stops at Ryan’s words. “Uh, no. Not at all.”

Tony’s eyes grew sharper, narrower but Steve couldn’t process that with Ryan climbing into his lap. “Excellent. You’re hot,” he grins, all perfect white teeth and tanned skin.

Ryan sits on his lap, straddling his thighs and grinding his hips down in a slow rhythm. Steve feels his heart begin to pound and he looks over at Tony who has Jackie grinding against him at the same pace, except Tony’s eyes are on Steve, or moreover, on Ryan.

Steve is momentarily distracted by the intensity of Tony’s gaze, heat coiling in his belly. A sharp roll of hips brings him back to Ryan’s presence on his lap. He takes in the man’s broad shoulders, six pack beneath his shirt, and full lips. His body begins to respond with each press of friction to his groin and he cannot help the small groan that escapes his lips while his fingers dig for purchase in the leather of the couch.

Ryan grins down at him brilliantly and ever so slowly lifts his shirt over his head. It’s definitely one of the hottest things Steve has ever seen, and that’s with the magnitude of sex that can now be found on TV sets, which Clint introduced him to.

“You really are gorgeous,” Ryan says to him, voice flirty and deep. Steve is pretty sure he says that to all the guys but then he grinds down again on Steve’s lap and Steve figures if this is what Tony wanted him to embrace about the 21st Century then he probably should just do so.

“You’re… very attractive as well,” he says to Ryan, feeling his face heat and his cock begin to harden.

“You can touch me if you want,” Ryan says encouragingly as he runs his hands up and down Steve’s crisp and clean dress shirt, the fabric wrinkling under his fingers.

Steve opens his mouth in response but a laugh distracts him. On the other couch, Jackie was now in her bra while Tony’s hands rested low on her hips. She leans in close to Tony’s ears, her voice not exactly a whisper but low enough where she must think Steve won’t be able to hear. He does.

“You seem to be enjoying the show. Should I leave you three alone?” Her voice is teasing and light. Tony’s eyes met Steve’s as he answers back, just as quietly, “Don’t be ridiculous.” His voice is tight and tense, his eyes seemingly trained to where Ryan was running his hands up and down Steve’s chest, pausing at his nipple to pinch lightly.

Steve keeps his eyes on Tony’s as he takes Ryan up on his offer, trailing his hands over the hard musculature of his biceps and shoulders. Ryan hums in appreciation, grabbing Steve by the hips and grinding down harder, faster, until Steve is fully hard and he can feel an answering hardness against him.

It startles him, feeling another man’s pleasure in this way and he nearly leaps off the couch.

“Hey beautiful, it’s okay,” Ryan says, apparently having felt Steve tense beneath him. “Let me make you feel good,” he whispers, lips against Steve’s ear, tongue darting out to lick. Steve gasps at the contact and places his hands immediately on Ryan’s ass.

He looks toward Tony again, and the fact that he was already staring at Steve makes his cock jerk hard in response. Tony’s eyes are dark, dangerous and Steve watches as he licks his lips, barely paying attention to Jackie gyrating against him.

When Steve’s hands tighten on Ryan’s ass and Ryan’s lips begin mouthing at his neck, Tony clears his throat loudly.

Steve blinks at him, watches as he gently removes Jackie from his lap. “I think that’ll be all. Thank you both.”

Jackie looks between Tony and Steve, grinning a little. Ryan seems as surprised as Steve, but gets up, no questions asked. He trails a finger down Steve’s jaw. “You should come back and see me sometime. I’ll put you on the guest list.”

Tony clears his throat again as he stands, runs his hands down his suit, and looks at Ryan pointedly.

“That will be all.”

“T-thank you,” Steve says to Ryan as he turns to go. Ryan turns and winks, and then follows Jackie through the door.

Tony takes a drink from the mini-bar and then speaks into his phone. “Have the car ready.”

“Tony,” Steve begins, but Tony isn’t even looking at him.

“We’re going,” he says, voice firm, and then walks out the door while Steve is still sitting dumbfounded on the couch with a hard-on.

He catches up to Tony as he walks briskly down to the main floor of the club. Once outside, he follows Tony down the street, feeling like a puppy trailing after his master. The thought makes him see red and he can’t take it any longer. He puts his hand on Tony’s arm, trying to stop his movements.

“Tony! Look at me.”

Tony stops, spins on his heel and looks at Steve, bored expression on his face. “Yes?”

“You’re behaving like a spoilt child. I did what you wished.”

“I didn’t wish for _that_. Jesus Christ, you had your hands all over him.”

Steve swears hears jealousy in the words. He swallows hard and goes for broke. “And what difference should that make to you?”

He’s up against the building before he can take another breath.

******

This is how it ends:

Tony’s lips trail from his mouth to his throat as Steve presses upward against him and lets his head fall back.

“Does any of this answer your question?” Tony breathes against him and Steve can hardly recall what he previously asked. Then he remembers, and realizes who this is and the fact that he only felt a man’s erection against his own for the first time this evening.

“Tony, I.. I can’t just,” he starts, unsure what he’s meaning to say. His cock certainly wants to do everything and then some but it’s not just about that – it’s about tomorrow morning.

“Relax, Cap,” Tony bites against his throat. “Let’s just get in my damn limo, make out, and take it from there.”

Steve laughs as Tony kisses his way back up to his mouth. “Is this the 21st Century way of doing things?”

“Mmm,” Tony replies, sucking on his lower lip. “Stick with me, Steve. You’ll catch on quick.”

Steve wants to do nothing else. He puts his hand in Tony’s, grinning at Tony’s surprised expression, and walks to the limo. Steve opens the door for Tony before the driver can get to it, and Tony’s eyes widen even further. He figures along the way, he can show Tony some 1940’s chivalry as well.

*******

Maybe this is how it begins.


End file.
